


Something Good, Something Sweet

by inmyrosegarden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A verse that attempts to capture the innocence and honesty that are attached to young love. </p><p>Or, the one in which Louis' a cute zombie and Harry's a human boy who was a goner the first time his eyes met Louis'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's Nothing Like You and I

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mini-series/verse type thingy written for shelby (obvs) bc she wanted a zombie!au. & like, bc i know next to nothing about zombies, i've changed up the image of them? lol okay well. enjoy :D

~✿~

It’s quite odd, Harry thinks.

It’s quite odd to sit in history class and look back to a time when there were no zombies.

He really doesn’t know any of them personally but they’ve always been there in the background; they’re not harmful to humans. In history class, Harry has learned that in the past, when an odd epidemic broke out across the world, thousands of scientists were scared of what would happen to the human population. They thought the disease was contagious, but they turned out to be wrong.

As they’ve learned over the years, one can only become a zombie if another zombie eats his heart. Then, a venom-like poison would spread through the human’s body and soon, s/he would transform into a zombie.

But of course, the geniuses of the world came up with a vaccine that all zombies are required to take every six months so that they don’t _crave_ human hearts. After all, their bodies are designed to eat humans; it was pretty crucial to make sure that they didn’t wipe out the entire human population.

Harry has always wanted a friend who is a zombie. He finds them absolutely fascinating.

They’re ghostly pale and they have bruises scattered around their bodies. But they’re not green and they don’t have broken limbs (they’re nothing like how they were portrayed in old movies and films). They actually look (and sound) just like normal humans. Except for the deep, purple bruises that they have located under their eyes, but really. What does it even matter?

Harry is snapped out of his reverie when his friend Holland taps his shoulder. His eyes come to focus back to the present and he notices that, once again, his mind has caused him to trail off into another world of thought. Everyone has left the class except for him and Holland, who is looking back at him expectantly.

“Yes?” Harry blinks, confused.

“Are you coming to the mall with me or not, Styles?” Holland asks, raising an eyebrow and biting her lip.

A look of recognition dawns on Harry’s face. “Oh yeah! Let’s go.” He picks up his bag from the floor and he and Holland make their way down the quiet hallway.

“You looked like you were in a trance back there,” Holland comments, running a hand through her strawberry blonde hair.

Harry chuckles. “Just thinking.”

Holland rolls her eyes. “You’re always thinking. And you know I’m gonna make you tell me what you were thinking _about._ So spill.”

Harry sighs. “Just about the zombies. Can’t believe people used to be scared of them.”

Holland hums noncommittally. “That’s true. They’re actually just like us. Y’know, all harmless unless they’re holding a gun.”

Harry giggles. “I want to talk to one but like. We don’t know any.”

“Good point,” Holland laughs. “Let’s find one and introduce you to him.”

“Oh okay. I like how you just  _assumed_ that I wanted to meet a guy.”

“C’mon, Harry. Everyone knows that you can’t be arsed to talk to any girls except me.”

“Is it  _really_ that obvious that I like boy?” Harry’s speaking through gritted teeth.

“Nobody cares though.” Holland taps her chin. “But honestly, I don’t even think anyone knows.”

“No _wonder_ I’m living my life single. It’s a waste, really.”

Holland laughs boisterously. “Go to a gay bar then, idiot!”

“I’m going to meet a zombie and fall in loveeeeeeee,” Harry jokes, speaking with a high-pitched voice.

“Oh Harry,” Holland coos. “Ever so  _hopeful._ ”

~✿~

The mall is, like always, mundane. Holland walks around touching every article of clothing she sees and then dragging Harry to the change rooms so she can try some stuff on and ask him what he thinks.

(Harry doesn’t mind though. He and Holland have been friends ever since they were toddlers. He’s quite fond of her and he feels like she’s one of the only people he can truly  _talk_ to and have a meaningful conversation with. She’s also one of the only people who actually  _care_ about him, about his well-being. So watching her try on clothes and giving her his opinions is actually a small price to pay for her friendship.

He also understands that his friend needs him to comfort her when she realizes—and this happens every time they come to the mall—that she can’t buy more than half of the things she wants.)

So after Holland has whined about things in the Chanel store that she can’t afford, Harry drags her to the food court where they buy a plate of chili cheese fires.

He and Holland have just sat down in the back of the food court when Harry notices him.

There’s a boy. A boy who is so pretty it literally _hurts_ Harry’s heart to stare but not touch. He looks like a human but what throws Harry off is the set of deep, purple bruises under his eyes and around his neck.

The boy is most definitely a zombie.

He radiates a beauty that Harry has never before witnessed in his life. His skin is milky white, almost translucent, yet it makes him all the more endearing. His caramel colored hair is swept to the side in a fringe that he keeps toying with. His smile is bright and mischievous and Harry wants to know him. 

Holland abruptly stops talking. She narrows her eyes at Harry once she figures out that he hasn’t heard a single thing she’s said. She peers at him and realizes that he’s gazing at someone sitting behind her. Raising her eyebrows, she turns around.

She spots the boy immediately. He’s just Harry’s type.

She turns around, excitement lighting up her eyes. “He’s so cute oh my god,” she squeals.

Harry’s still looking at the boy and Holland watches him, giggling while she eats a couple of fries.

Then, all of a sudden, Harry’s cheeks slowly turn a light shade of pink.

Holland gasps. “Is he looking at you?”

Harry gulps and then nods. The boy had quickly turned his head to look around the food court when his pale blue eyes were suddenly staring into Harry’s.

The boy had smiled and said something to his friends. Then he had stopped talking altogether and now, he was staring right back at Harry.

Harry bit his lip and smiled back at the gorgeous boy. “His eyes are such a peculiar blue; I wanna see them up close,” Harry whines.

“Well, go on then!” Holland ushers Harry with her hands. “Go talk to him!”

Harry suddenly drops his gaze to look at Holland. “Ohmygodhe’scominghere.”

“Wha--” but before Holland can finish asking her question, she feels the presence of someone standing next to her. She looks up and sees the boy Harry was staring at. The boy is grinning down at Harry.

“Hi,” the boy says cheerfully. “I’m Louis and you’re very cute!”

Harry giggles bashfully. “I’m Harry and I’d say you’re cuter.” He bites his lip in attempt to make his smile smaller,

Holland rolls her eyes and clears her throat pointedly.

“Oh and that’s Holland, my best friend,” Harry says. His eyes still locked to Louis’.

Louis looks down briefly and smiles at her. “Hello. I like your hair. It’s fiery.”

Holland chuckles. “Thanks.”

But Louis doesn’t hear her, not really, because he’s intently looking at Harry again. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and tries not to look too hopeful. “Hey, so. Harry. I was wondering if you’d like—want to grab a coffee with me?”

Harry blinks. “Right now?”

“I mean, I was hoping to, yeah? But if you’re busy, it’s totally fine like. We could do it some other time or--”

“I’d love to,” Harry interrupts before Louis could finish. “Right now is great.” He then seems to remember that Holland is still with him. “D’you mind, darling?” He asks Holland softly. (He’s also pouting unintentionally, and _how could Holland say no to that?_ )

Holland finishes up that last of her fries. “Nope. Have fun, love birds!” She gets up out of her seat and ruffles Harry’s hair on her way out. “Text me!”

“I will,” Harry calls after her. He then turns back to Louis, smiling brightly.

“I know this really nice place around the corner. If you don’t mind,” Louis smiles, and his eyes sparkle.

Harry momentarily forgets how to speak. And how to breathe. “Yeah, um. Let’s go.”

As the two walk towards the exit, Louis turns to wave at his friends, who whistle and applaud in return. Harry cackles and Louis blushes.

“Sorry about them,” Louis mumbles as they step onto the sidewalk outside. “Quite annoying.”

Harry smiles and looks down at Louis. “It’s okay, really.” Then, after a few moments of silence, “I like your jumper.”

Louis’ small body is encompassed in an oversized, blue knit jumper. It stands out against his pale skin and makes him look hotter than anything.

“I like your curls,” Louis replies easily. He reaches out to pull at a loose curl at the nape of Harry’s neck. “I like soft things.”

Harry laughs. “You’ll _love_ me then. I’m all soft around the edges.”

Louis scrunches up his eyebrows. “I dunno whether you’re referring to your body or your personality.”

“Umm, maybe both?”

Louis grins as he opens the door to the coffee shop they’re standing outside of. “I definitely will, then.”

Harry grins.

~✿~

Having coffee with Louis is quite nice. In fact, it’s more than nice

The two spend their time in the shop discussing music and movies and family and friends and clothes and books and hot beverages. And two hours later, when the barista tells them to kindly, _buy something or get out,_ they’re both so shocked at how much they’re learned about each other in such a short period of time.

Harry likes Louis a lot. And he really hopes Louis likes him too.

When the leave the shop and start walking in the direction of the park that is located in the center of the town, Louis says, without preface, “I’ve not spent time like this with a human before.”

“Were you born a zombie?” Harry asks, curious.

“Yup,” Louis nods, popping the p at the end.

“If it means anything to ya, I’ve not been involved with a zombie before,” Harry adds on as an afterthought.

“What’re you trying to say, Harry? We’re _involved_ now?” Louis gasps, brining his pale hand to his even paler mouth. Harry wonders whether Louis’ mouth would turn a brighter pink or a brilliant red if he were to kiss him.

“Can I kiss you,” Harry wonders aloud, because he’s been getting little subtle hints from Louis all night that he’s interested _like that._ And Harry doesn’t want Louis to lose interest in him. (After all, a boy as charming as Louis’ could get _anyone,_ to fall for him instantaneously. Harry’s not really important.)

“I’m not _that_ easy,” Louis winks. “C’mon.” He tugs on Harry’s arm and the two begin their walk through the park.

It’s a bit windy out and Louis is shivering, so Harry puts his arm around Louis’ shoulder. Louis snuggles into Harry side, sighing contentedly.

“I feel like I’ve known you my whole life,” Louis giggles, shoving his face into Harry’s side.

Harry nods. “Today has been a good day.” He smiles and looks up at the trees shaking in the wind. “I feel like a leaf that’s finally been blown over to the place where it belongs.” He stops speaking and cringes. “That was weird, wow, sorry. Forget I said that.”

Louis looks up at him, startled. “But I feel the same way, so. If you’re weird then I guess I’m equally as weird?”

Harry’s smile increases by a tenfold as the two continue to walk. Then, “Louis, what do you dream of?”

Louis considers the question for a couple of moments, musing in silence. “Well,” he begins. “I dream of adventure and love. What about you?”

“I guess I’m kind of like you,” Harry says eventually. “It’s definitely a cliché, but I dream of finding true love.”

They walk in silence but soon, Louis stops walking and turns to face Harry. He laces his fingers with Harry’s and looks deeply into Harry’s eyes.

“All I see is a beautiful green when I look into your eyes. And I keep getting lost in them,” Louis whispers. The autumn leaves are dancing in the wind around them and Harry _would_ be interested—it’s one of his quirks; he loves watching nature--but he’s kind of getting lost in Louis’ eyes too.

“You’re so genuine,” Louis says. He sounds astounded and Harry doesn’t really know how to reply to his statement. But he doesn’t have to, for Louis continues. “I have a feeling you won’t hurt me.”

Harry brings his hand up to Louis’ face and he caresses Louis’ delicate cheek. He swipes his thumb softly along the dark purple bruises under Louis’ eyes. “I could never.”

Louis exhales and it almost sounds like a sigh of relief. “Okay then. Yes you can.”

Harry quirks an eyebrow. “Yes I can what?”

“Kiss me,” Louis says, eyes trailing down to Harry’s lips.

“Okay,” Harry says. And he does. 

~✿~


	2. This One's For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Louis sees is Harry and all Harry sees is Louis. Everything is beautiful, everything is their budding love, and nothing. Nothing hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go, have some fluff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (✿◠‿◠)

~✿~

The boys fall into some sort of routine, almost. They can’t help but act naturally and when they’re together, things just—they seem to always fall into place.

The first couple of dates they go on are shy and cute. Harry blushes quite a lot (even though he  _promises_ Louis that he’s not blushing—that his cheeks are just  _like_ that or something) and Louis grins like a fool every time his eyes land on Harry. But after those first few dates, both boys feel like they really  _have_ known each other for all of their lives; they’re learning more and more about each other every day, and everything that they do learn always gets stored in their respective minds.

Soon, Louis starts waiting for Harry after school.

The first time Louis does this, Harry walks out of the building with Holland and as always, they’re late getting out; Harry has the tendency to always get caught up in his mind. He notices that there are a bunch of people looking in the direction of the gate that is located on the west side of the school grounds.

Curious, Harry turns to look too. And what he sees makes him stop in his tracks.

Louis’ little hands are gripping the top of the gate tightly. He’s placed his feet on the bottom of the gate so he’s standing on top of it and he is squishing his face through the bars. Harry giggles, smitten. The sound he ends up making sounds more like a girlish squeal.

Holland, after gauging Harry’s odd reaction, turns to look at the gate too. When she seeing Louis’ adorable pose, she can’t help but squeal too. “He’s so adorable Haz,” she coos.

Harry beams. “I know. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Holland replies instantly, not wanting to cut Harry’s time with Louis short. She reaches up for a hug which Harry returns easily. “Tell your boyfriend I said hullo!”

Harry pulls back with a blush high on his cheeks. “Yeah yeah yeah,” he rolls his eyes. But he can’t help but smile.

Harry turns and jogs towards the gate where Louis is standing, all the while feeling dozens and dozens of gazes watching his every move.

When Louis spots Harry, he grins from ear to ear. Harry can’t help but smile back shyly.

“Hi,” Louis says when Harry comes to a stop in front of him. It’s like the gate isn’t even between them, that’s how close to him Harry stops. Their noses are almost touching.

Harry leans in closer. “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

Louis giggles. “There are people watching, Harold.”

Harry reaches out to caress Louis’ cheek with his large hand. “Let’s give them a show then.”

Louis bites his lip. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Harry leans into Louis and touches their lips together; he feels his heart come alive. The kisses he and Louis share are always electric. They send sparks running through Harry’s veins and they leave him absolutely breathless.

He bites Louis’ lower lip and Louis mewls, tugging Harry forward by fisting his shirt. Harry opens his mouth a bit more and Louis’ tongue slides in, licking every inch as if he’s trying to commit it to memory.

When they’re both panting, they slowly pull away a bit so that they can catch their breath. Louis brings his hands to the back of Harry’s neck and he softly tugs on the curls there. His eyes quickly look behind Harry and then he’s saying, “Oh my god.”

“What?”

Louis chuckles. “I think half of your school is looking at us.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “I bet they’re jealous.” He grins devilishly.

“Why would they be jealous?” Louis wonders aloud feigning innocent.

Harry places his hands on the top of the gate and hoists himself up and over. He jumps to the ground, landing on his feet like a kitty. “Because they don’t get to be with someone as adorable as you,” he smiles shyly.

Louis grins. “I think I’d be giving you a run for your money if I were human, Styles.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’d probably be blushing like crazy, to be honest,” Louis giggles.

Harry pulls Louis in a little by the strings of his hood. “I really, really like you.”

Louis smirks and closes the distance between them. He pecks Harry lightly on the mouth. “Ditto.”

~✿~

Time pretty much flies ever since Harry and Louis meet.

Before Louis, Harry used to be worried; worried all the time about little things, irrelevant things. He used to feel like he was doing absolutely nothing with his life, and that kind of scared him. He used to think himself a bundle of nerves, waiting to be triggered and then, finally exploding. He’d grow especially nervous when he would think about how things would turn out for him, what he would do with his life.

But now he has Louis to occupy his mind.

Now that he has Louis, things truly have fallen into place. He is no longer scared of his future; he’s only glad to be living out his life with Louis.

Louis, who makes him exasperated. Louis, who makes him want to light himself on fire.

But it’s the same Louis that makes him smile, even when he’s not there. It’s the same Louis that makes him want to devote his life to writing songs about beautiful blue eyes that shine like millions of tiny sapphires.  

When Harry lies awake at night sometimes, he can’t help but wonder if this is what love feels like. He’s scared to ask someone because they might tell him to get his head out of his arse and pay attention to reality; for finding love at 18 is damn near impossible.

But it’s just that Louis is so wonderful; he is most definitely  _brilliant_. In fact, Harry thinks Louis is so brilliant that he adds light to his life. He feels like he didn’t know what it meant to live before he met Louis.

He thinks that maybe, just maybe, he has conquered the impossible.

Maybe he’s found love at 18.

~✿~

Holding hands with Louis is a completely new experience for Harry.

He’s used to getting sidelong glances from people because of his height or his hair or the dozens of tattoos around his body. But he’s not used to people openly gawking at him.

He thinks people are kind of shocked to see a zombie/human couple that’s made up of two  _boys._ The world has come to terms with—and gotten over—the fact that there are gay people (and Harry was shocked to find out that there was a time when being gay wasn’t tolerated). But seeing a gay couple where one lad is a zombie while the other is human is still, well. New.

So the first time Harry and Louis take a stroll through the town while officially being  _together_ (meaning: they actually hold hands this time around), they receive many looks. Not of disgust or anything; rather, of shock.

But neither Louis nor Harry let go of the other’s hand.

At first, when “the looks” start being directed their way, Harry pulls Louis into an alley and simply tells him, “Look. If people staring at you gets to be a bit much, all you’ve gotta do is drop my hand. I don’t mind.”

Louis blinks. “Why would it get overwhelming for  _me?_ ”

Harry is quiet for a moment. “I just—maybe you’re not used to the staring or—or maybe it makes you feel uncomfortable—“

Louis silences Harry with a chuckle. “Harry. I’m not gonna let some people I don’t know get in the middle of our relationship.”

Harry bites his lip. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

Louis nods. “Yes, babe. Don’t worry about me.”

Louis looks so sincere and so beautiful that it makes Harry’s heart stutter. He feels like he’s trying to breathe under water and for the first time in his life, he thinks he might actually die if he doesn’t kiss someone—that someone namely being Louis.

And maybe that’s just Harry being a bit overdramatic but he doesn’t care at all. He really likes Louis and he likes where this is going.

So he kisses him because he can.

“I love that you’re strong,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ mouth. “You’re pretty amazing.”

Louis grins and Harry can feel his teeth and then they both stop kissing and start laughing. They laugh hard for no reason at all, just relishing the moment and taking in the beautiful noise that the other is creating.

“We’re so insane,” Louis says, gasping for air. He’s got one hand on his hip and the other on his stomach because he’s more than likely gotten a cramp from the all laughter.

“But I kind of love it.” Harry bites his lip, trying to hold back a grin. But he knows he’s not succeeded because of the way Louis’ looking at him, almost in awe.

Harry loves that feeling; the feeling that someone can actually look at him with something like  _awe_ evident in their eyes and mean it.

They both continue standing in the alley in silence, grinning at each other from a foot away.

It’s a beautiful thing, really. 

~✿~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from “This One” by Snowmine :))


	3. It's Like Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't understand, really. Harry doesn't understand how he's managed to get so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day!! erm, i don't really know anything about meteor showers so sorry if i've made any mistakes? thanks for reading (◡‿◡✿)

~✿~

“What are you _doing?_ ” Holland asks looking horrified.

Harry shrugs. He’s currently lying on his bed upside down, so that his head touches the floor while his legs are spread out on his mattress “Stretching?” It comes out as a question because really, sometimes he doesn’t even understand what happens in his own mind.

He’s been dating Louis for a couple of months now, but it feels like _years._ In a good way though; a way that makes him grin from ear to ear if he thinks about it too much.

Louis is all kinds of wonderful and Harry sometimes can’t even begin to understand how he got so lucky.

But other times, he gets stressed out and thinks that he has to _do_ something in order to maintain their relationship.

He doesn’t want Louis to get bored, and he _definitely_ doesn’t want Louis to _leave him_ if he does.

And Valentine’s Day is coming up and, wow. He’s a complete wreck.

What happened was, Harry was lounging on his bed after school. It’s been days since he and Louis have been separated (other than the 8 hours of school without each other that they have to endure during the weekdays) and he has to admit, he _is_ feeling some sort of separation anxiety.

Being around Louis just makes him feel so _whole_ and he doesn’t remember how to cope with being alone anymore.

So naturally, to get over missing Louis, Harry busied himself with thinking of the other boy. But that led to him feeling terribly _anxious_ over the whole _valentines-day-is-coming-up-soon-so-I-better-do-something-for-my-wondeful-boyfriend_ thing.

And to be honest, he didn’t really know how to deal with being so anxious. So, he took a couple of deep breaths and conveniently lied on the bed so his body was half-off and half-on it.

And of course, that was when Holland walked in.

Now, Holland rolls her eyes and hops on Harry’s bed, pulling him up by the hands that he holds out for her. “You’re an absolute nutter, you know that?”

Harry sighs. “I need help.”

“…with?”

“Coming up with v-day plans.”

Holland nods in understanding but manages to smirk through her action. “This should be interesting.”

Harry blinks. “What do you mean by that?”

Laughing, Holland reaches out to pinch Harry’s tummy. “I _mean_ that you get so—so. Feisty? I don’t know. Like you always want everything to be perfect and you do these weird things to make them perfect and aw, Haz, you’re like a little kitty!”

Harry blinks again. “I had you and then I lost you. A kitty? Really?”

Holland sighs, petting Harry’s hair. He mewls and pushes up into the touch. “Aww! See?”

Harry pouts. “Can we get back to how much of an idiot I am?”

“You’re not an idiot, idiot. You’re just. _Challenged_ when it comes to making decent plans.”

“Well then are you going to help me _not_ be an idiot?”

“Yes. Maybe. Depends on how deep you’re into this.”

“Into what?” Harry’s still pouting. He’s beyond confused at this point, really.

“Into Louis, duh.”

Harry swats Holland’s shoulder. “Well _that’s_ rude.”

Holland giggles devilishly. “Okay okay sorry! Anyway, I meant what possibilities have you come up with so far?”

Harry bites his lip. “Well, you see—“ he hesitates. “There are two options, yeah? Number one, I was thinking of getting him some flowers and then taking him to see a film. And then we could go to dinner and then when we’d come back we could, like. Cuddle or something.”

Holland rolls her eyes. “I really hope option two is better because this one seems so painfully _cliché_ that I want to vomit.”

Harry looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He blushes slightly and bites his lip again, picking at a loose thread on his jeans.

When he doesn’t say anything for another minute, Holland slaps his thigh. “Stop being a twat and tell me!”

Harry’s blush deepens. “I—you’re gonna make fun of me!”

Holland sighs and smiles softly at him. “I won’t, darling. I know how much Louis means to you and I only want to make this last.”

Harry smiles up at her shyly. “Okay. So—for option two? I was thinking. Well. There’s a meteor shower tomorrow night and I was thinking of driving us up to a mountain peak. And then we could have a little picnic in the dark and listen to music and talk and just.” Harry hesitates again, smiling fondly as he thinks of Louis and how he looks when he laughs. “I’d tell him that I love him if we did something like that.”

He looks up shyly at Holland who, surprisingly, looks touched. Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears and her smile is dazzling.

“Harry, that’s _incredibly_ sweet,” she says. Then, she moves to give him a short hug. “Do everything right and you may just get some action!”

“HEY!” he protests. But it’s useless because she’s laughing so hard at his incredulous expression to even notice he’s said something in the first place.

 _Well_ , he thinks. _At least I finally know what I’ll be doing tomorrow night._

He then proceeds to pout at Holland until she stops making fun of him.

~✿~

Harry drives up to the diner where Louis works at 7 PM on Valentine’s Day.

His palms are sweating and he thanks _god_ that it isn’t raining. He needs the night to be _perfect_ if he wants Louis to stay with him.

When he pulls up at the front of the little restaurant, Louis is just making his way out of the front doors. He’s got some bags of food in his hands and his brows are furrowed at the receipt he seems to be reading.

As soon as he looks up and sees Harry car, his face lights up.

He comes running to the car and pulls open the door quickly, sitting down and stuffing the bags in the back seat. Before Harry can even fully comprehend what is happening, Louis’ mouth is on his and he’s being encompassed in this _warmth_ that he only feels when he’s with Louis.

And he knows that here, in Louis’ arms, well. This is where he wants to be forever. Louis is his home.

When Louis breaks off the kiss, he rests his forehead against Harry’s. “Hey stranger,” he says a little breathlessly as he plays with the curls above Harry’s ears.

Harry giggles. “Is that how you greet _all_ the strangers you meet?”

“That rhymed! Nice one, Harold!” Louis beams, sitting back in his seat. He puts on his seatbelt and Harry watches him feeling all kinds of emotions.

(He feels love, obviously. But he also feels nervous and scared in a way. Just being with Louis again makes him realize how much he can’t afford to mess this up; he really can’t afford to lose Louis.)

“So, Haz. Where’re we going?” Louis asks curiously.

Harry smirks and throws a wink at Louis as he pulls back onto the road. “I told you it was a surprise!”

“Does that mean you’re going to kill me?” Louis asks. He’s grinning so hard that Harry doesn’t even hear the stupid question, not really. He’s too distracted by how beautiful Louis is.

He looks so pale; so small, so fragile. The bruises under his eyes are so deep but somehow, they remind Harry how unique he is, and that makes Harry only want him _more._ If that’s possible.

The drive is quite long but they play soft music in the background of their conversation. Harry adores the fact that he and Louis can spend _hours_ with each other without getting bored; they always have something new to talk about, something new to discuss.

And when Harry starts driving up a narrow road which leads up a mountain, Louis furrows his brows. “Okay. Are you planning on killing me and burying me in the woods or something?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Yes, Lou. That’s my romantic gesture for you on Valentine’s Day.”

Louis sniffs. “Tell my family I love them, okay?”

Harry giggles and tries to control the excitement that’s bubbling up in his stomach. (Or maybe that’s nausea, but really, what does it matter?)

Finally though, it’s the moment of truth. He parks his car in a little clearing at the top of the mountain. “Let’s go.”

“Where’re we _going_ though?” Louis whines like a child.

Harry looks at him with fond eyes. “Help me with the food and stuff, yeah?”

Louis shrugs, coming to terms with the fact that Harry will not give him any more answers yet.

They grab the picnic basket and the other bags of food Louis brought. Harry pulls a blanket out from the trunk and after he locks his car, he and Louis begin walking up a narrow trail.

Eventually, they reach another clearing. This one, though, is right on top of the mountain, and when the two stand on the edge to look down, all they can see is trees.

“This is wicked,” Louis breathes. “Don’t push me down, though.”

After Harry has set up everything on the blanket, he pulls Louis onto his lap. “I’d never hurt you, you know?”

Louis smiles and leans into Harry’s chest. “Yeah. I know.”

They both settle on eating first, before it gets _too_ dark and everything gets cold. (Although it’s February, it’s never really cold where they live so all they need are their windbreakers.)

Nevertheless, after they finish with their little feast, Harry lies down on the blanket, stretching his legs out and sighing. Louis cuddles into his side, putting his head on Harry’s chest.

“What’re you looking for?” Louis whispers, gazing up at Harry who’s looking at the sky intently.

“Tonight’s a meteor shower,” Harry explains.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Then, after a couple of minutes in silence, Harry points up at the sky. “Look!”

And Louis does; what he sees leaves him stunned.

 It’s quite beautiful, really. The sky is shifting and they can see about a million tiny specks of white; it looks like a movie is playing out in front of them.

They’re both at a loss for words as they stare out at the amazing picture painting itself in front of their eyes. The stars shoot out quickly and sometimes, when it takes Louis by surprise, he squeals in delight.

Harry finds that adorable. And he knows this will go on for a while so he sits up and takes Louis’ hand in his, looking him in the eye. “Louis, I want to tell you something.”

Louis looks up at Harry, confused. “Harry this is amazing. Thank you so much for bringing me here.”

Harry smiles. “I’m really glad you like it. It’s kind of lame and I know I could’ve probably come up with something better, but—“

Louis shakes his head. “Harry, I don’t think you understand how _lovely_ this is. You’re sharing something so beautiful with me _and_ you’re spending time with me! That’s all I could ask for.” He smiles shyly. “I would do anything if it meant spending time with you.”

Harry’s throat feels like it’s closing up and he looks down at this boy—this beautiful, wonderful, charming, sweet, hilarious, _amazing_ boy—and he just _doesn’t understand_ how he’s gotten so lucky. “I don’t even deserve you, Lou. You’re so great and I—“

Louis sits up quickly, and takes Harry’s face in his little hands. “Harry, _shut up._ You’re the most beautiful person I have ever met and I am so lucky to have you. I love you so much and honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Harry gulps.

It’s like time has frozen. The stars in the sky seem to wait for them, pausing so that Harry can reply.

But he doesn’t know how; he can’t think of what to say.

So he doesn’t. He just speaks.

“Louis, I don’t think I was living before I met you. You give me a reason to breathe and you make all the pain go away and you just—you’re so amazing and you make me so happy and honestly, I don’t know how I’ve managed to fall in love at such a young age, but there’s no doubt in my mind that I _love_ you. More than anything.”

It’s by far the fastest Harry has ever spoken.

Louis laughs a watery laugh and he jumps up into Harry’s arms. Harry can feel the tears stinging in his eyes because—well, he just _really_ emotional, okay?

“I love you so much, Harry. And I would say something to make it clearer to you but I’d never be able to top your speech.”

Harry giggles, rubbing Louis’ back. He then lays Louis down on the blanket and hovers over his body. “Just you giving me the time of day is enough of a gesture, Lou.”

“You deserve the world, Harry.”

“Well,” Harry begins, pecking Louis lightly on the lips. “The universe is already yours. You can give me whatever you’d like.” He laughs and then sings, “Look at the stars, look how they shine for _youuuuuuu_.”

Louis laughs and pulls Harry down for a heated kiss.

And as they embrace, Harry thinks,

_Being with Louis, well. It’s like coming home._

~✿~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a beautiful video that you should watch if you want to see a meteor shower omg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vroLnrBhbmk


End file.
